


Night At the Fair

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Kathryn invites Seven to go to the fair with her on the Holodeck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th J/7 fanfic you guys! Cheers! Someone send me a cupcake! lol

“Come on, Seven. It'll be fun,” Kathryn said, leaning against the work console in Astrometrics.

“Fun, Captain?”

“Yeah, you know – enjoyment, amusement, pleasure-”

“I know what fun _is_ , Captain,” Seven said, quirking her ocular implant at her.

“Good. Then you'll come with me to the fair?”

“I don't know, Captain. There is work to be done and-”

“ _Please,_ Seven?” Kathryn said, looking up at the blonde through her long lashes. The smile she gave Seven made the former drone's heart rate increase, a symptom she had noticed occurred frequently around the petite captain.

It wasn't that Seven didn't want to spend time with the captain. On the contrary she relished their time together. It was the fact that most of the crew would be attending the celebration on the Holodeck and Seven had never been good with crowds of people. But if it meant spending time with the captain...

“Very well, Captain,” Seven agreed.

She didn't miss the way Kathryn's eyes lit up and it made her feel pleased with herself.

“I will meet you outside of the Holodeck at 18:00, Captain. Is that acceptable?”

“Very acceptable, Seven. I'll see you then,” Kathryn said, resting her hand on Seven's back briefly before leaving the Astrometrics Lab. When she left, Seven cleared the star chart from the view screen and began searching the database for information on fairs.

 

Seven arrived outside of the Holodeck a few minutes before 18:00. Several crewmen walked past her. When the Holodeck doors opened for them she caught a glimpse of lights, the sound of music, and the smell of fried food. The doors shut behind the crewmen and Seven heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She turned and what she saw made her heart quicken again.

Kathryn was out of uniform and although Seven had seen her out of uniform – when they played Velocity or attended social functions on the ship – she had never seen her like _this_.

Blue jeans that hugged her hips, a white tank top that showed off her freckled chest. The tank top was covered by a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

“Captain,” she greeted. “You look...I...You look nice.”

“Thank you, Seven,” Kathryn said, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she smiled. “Shall we go in?”

Seven nodded and Kathryn put her hand on her arm as they walked through the Holodeck doors together.

Seven looked around curiously as they entered. There were all sorts of rides and games, bright lights, food vendors, and music. There were people everywhere, some crew members, some holograms.

“Oh Seven,” Kathryn said, squeezing her arm lightly. “Look! There's even a Ferris wheel.”

“Is this the sort of festival they would have in your hometown, Captain?”

“Oh yes. Exactly like this,” she said, her gray eyes sparkling. “My sister Phoebe and I would go every year, ride every ride.”

“...Would you like to ride something, Captain?” Seven asked. She didn't particularly want to ride any of the dangerous-looking machines, she did not see the appeal...but she wanted Kathryn to be happy.

“Let's walk around a bit first,” the captain said, linking arms with her.

The two walked around the fairgrounds together. Kathryn told her about the different rides. When they passed one of the food vendors, Kathryn tugged her towards the booth.

“Look, Seven. Funnel cakes...cotton candy!” she exclaimed. “Two, please.”

Kathryn took two fluffy confections on sticks, one pink and one blue, and handed one to Seven. Seven observed the fluffy blue food curiously and watched as Kathryn pulled some off and popped it into her mouth. She mimicked the action and felt the sweet dissolve on her tongue.

“Spun sucrose and food coloring,” she stated. “It possesses no nutritional value.”

“It's not about nutrition, Seven,” Kathryn chuckled.

They continued walking. Seven picked at her cotton candy but she enjoyed watching her captain more. She had never seen her friend so at ease or seem so happy. It pleased her.

“Seven, Seven, Seven!”

A small figure zoomed past them only to come back and run circles around them.

“Naomi Wildman,” Seven greeted her young friend. “Your face is sticky and blue.”

“Seven, will you ride the merry-go-round with me? Please please please please-”

“Naomi!” said an exasperated-looking Samantha Wildman as she approached. “Sorry, Seven. Captain.”

“I want Seven to ride the merry-go-round with me. _Please_ ,” Naomi said, grabbing Seven's hand.

“You've ridden it four times already,” Samantha told her.

“But not with Seven. Come on, Seven, please?” Naomi begged, hanging from Seven's arm.

Seven looked to the captain hesitantly.

“Go on, Seven,” Kathryn encouraged, smiling. “I'll hold your cotton candy.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn watched as Naomi practically dragged Seven away towards the carousel. Seven looked back at them over her shoulder. Kathryn grinned at her encouragingly.

“How are you, Samantha?” Kathryn asked as they walked idly after the girls.

“I'm fine, Captain – if not a little tired from running after Naomi,” Samantha said with a smile. “She's had two cotton candies and a funnel cake already.”

“I'd say it takes Borg technology to keep up with a hyperactive Naomi,” Kathryn said with a chuckle.

“I'm grateful for the break, that's for sure. Naomi is awfully fond of Seven.”

“Seven's fond of her too,” Kathryn said, looking towards the merry-go-round. She caught a glimpse of Seven's blue biosuit as the ride went around and she felt a rush of affection.

“Having Naomi as a friend is good for her, I think,” Kathryn said, leaning against the fence surrounding the carousel. “Gives her a taste of the childhood she never got to have.”

“It's good for Naomi as well. With no children on board, I'm glad Seven takes the time to play with her.”

Samantha and Kathryn watched the ride go around. As it slowed they saw Seven on the back of a pink unicorn. Naomi was beside her on a purple targ. When the ride stopped, Seven helped Naomi off the targ.

“Mom, can Seven and I ride the roller coaster next? You said I couldn't ride alone,” Naomi said, running up to them.

“Now, darling, I don't think-”

“I do not mind, ensign,” Seven assured her.

“Seven, I've told you a thousand times call me Samantha. Or Sam,” she said with a smile.

“Come on, Seven,” Naomi said eagerly. The girls hurried off again and Kathryn and Samantha followed at a slower pace. Kathryn finished her cotton candy and stopped to throw the cone away.

“That roller coaster is awfully fast,” Samantha said as they approached the dragon-shaped ride.

“The Holodeck safeties are on, Samantha,” Kathryn assured her, touching her shoulder briefly.

“Oh I know. And Seven would never let anything happen to her,” she said with a smile.

They watched the roller coaster go round and Kathryn snuck pieces off of Seven's cotton candy. They could hear Naomi's delighted squeals as the coaster climbed a steep incline then rushed downwards.

“I always hated rides when I was a kid,” Samantha said. “Especially ones that go upside down.”

“Naomi seems to like them.”

“She gets that from her father no doubt. He's a thrill-seeker. I always liked the games best, even though they're usually crooked.”

“That's part of the fun,” Kathryn chuckled.

The roller coaster slowed to a stop and the girls got off. Kathryn noticed immediately that Naomi looked a little wobbly.

“I know that look,” she said just as Naomi stopped short.

“I don't feel so-” she began, and bent over to puke.

“Oh no,” Samantha said, hurrying to her daughter's side.

“I'm fine, Mom,” Naomi said quickly, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

“Too much sugar,” her mother lectured. “Come on. It's getting late anyway.”

“But Mom-”

“No buts. Say goodnight.”

“Okay. Goodnight Seven. Thanks for riding with me. Goodnight, Captain.”

They bade the girl goodnight and watched them walk away.

“Have you been eating my cotton candy, Captain?” Seven asked, quirking her ocular implant. She looked adorable with her implant quirked, her hair in loose tendrils from the ride.

“Who me?” Kathryn asked innocently. “ _No_. It must have been...birds.”

“Birds?” Seven repeated, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Uh-huh.”

“There are no birds present in this program, Captain,” Seven said. “and your tongue is blue.”

“Oops,” she said with a grin.

“You may have it – I do not wish to empty the contents of my stomach as Naomi Wildman did.”

“Did the ride make you nauseous?” Kathryn asked as they continued walking.

“No, but why take chances?”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” she asked, taking a big bite of cotton candy.

“Naomi did. That is all that matters.”

“Hmm.”

“The...merry-go-round was not so bad,” she admitted reluctantly.

“Win a teddy bear for your pretty friend?” called a holographic carny as they passed by a game booth. “Get three baskets in a row, not so hard, eh?”

“Come on, Seven, I'll win you a bear,” Kathryn said.

“That is not necessary, Captain, I-”

“Scared you'll lose?” taunted the carny.

“A starship Captain can't back down from a challenge, Seven. Hold my cotton candy,” she said, approaching the stall.

“My cotton candy,” Seven corrected, accepting it.

The hologram handed Kathryn a basketball. She lined up her shot and threw the ball. It hit the rim of the basket and bounced off.

“Damn,” Kathryn muttered.

“Try again, try again,” the carny said, handing her another ball. “It's just a round ball in a round basket, not so hard, eh?”

Kathryn gave it three more shots. Each one bounced off the rim.

“Allow me, Captain,” Seven said, stepping forward to take the ball. Kathryn stepped aside and watched as Seven aimed and threw the ball. It went in easily.

“ _Well_ let's see you do that again, gorgeous,” the carny said, winking at Seven. Kathryn felt a flare of jealousy.

 _Irrational,_ she scolded herself. _He's a hologram...and even if he wasn't, she isn't yours to be jealous over..._

Seven glanced at Kathryn, smirked, and tossed the ball. Another flawless basket. Kathryn wasn't surprised when she made the third basket just as easily.

“Lucky lady,” the carny said, handing Seven a fluffy white bear.

“Luck had nothing to do with it. For you, Captain,” Seven said, handing her the bear.

“Thank you, Seven,” Kathryn said happily. “You know...using Borg technology to win could be considered cheating.”

“I cannot _not_ use my assets, Captain.”

“I'm only teasing you, Seven. Thank you again,” she said, tucking the bear under her arm to finish her cotton candy.

They continued walking. Kathryn finished her treat and was throwing away the cone when a voice called out.

“Hey Captain! Seven!”

They turned to see Harry Kim and Tom Paris standing inside an enclosure. Curious, Kathryn headed over with Seven following.

“Good evening, gentlemen. Tom, you did a wonderful job with the program.”

“thank you, Captain. Glad you're enjoying it,” Tom said.

“What purpose do these subunits serve?” Seven inquired, looking into the enclosure.

“It's a petting zoo,” Kathryn said, opening the gate with a laugh. She set the teddy bear on the fence.

“Why would one wish to pet a subunit of _sub scrofa domesticus_?” Seven asked, following her inside.

“It's a pig, Seven,” Kathryn laughed, sitting in the dirt to pet the animals. “She's soft, come see.”

Hesitantly Seven squatted and touched the pig. Several animals trotted over to Kathryn and sniffed her, eager to be petted.

“Watch out for the llama, she's a biter,” Harry warned.

The llama turned and spit at Harry. Tom howled with laughter.

“Only you could make a hologram hate you, Harry,” Tom said, grinning as the llama approached Harry.

“You programmed this thing!” he said, skirting the llama. He hurried out of the enclosure as the llama spit at him again.

“Isn't B'elanna waiting on us?” Harry asked Tom.

“You're right. See you later, Captain. Seven.”

Kathryn waved to them absently, but was more interested in loving on the animals.

“They even smell real!” she gushed, kissing a rabbit on top of its head. It reminded her of days on her grandfather's farm.

“Captain? This subunit of _capra aegagrus hircus_ is attempting to eat my biosuit,” Seven said.

Kathryn looked up to see a baby goat chewing on the sleeve of Seven's blue biosuit.

“Oh no – bad goat! Shoo!” Kathryn said, laughing.

She gave the piglet she was holding a final kiss before getting to her feet and brushing the dirt off her jeans.

“Come on, Seven. Before the goat eats your clothes off,” she chuckled, opening the gate.

“I am glad you find this so amusing, Captain,” Seven said dryly, but the corners of her mouth twitched in a smile.

Kathryn shut the gate behind them and latched it. She got the teddy bear off the fence and they continued walking.

“What was your favorite ride when you were a child, Captain?” Seven inquired.

“Oh I don't know. I loved all of them.”

“You mentioned the Ferris wheel earlier. Would you like to ride it?” Seven asked. “With me?”

“Sure,” she agreed with a smile.

They made their way to the short line for the Ferris wheel. A hologram let them on and buckled them into a seat together. The ride began to move, lifting them up above the fairgrounds. As they approached the top, Kathryn looked down.

“Woah,” she said, grabbing Seven's arm and moving closer. “I forgot how high these things go.”

“Are you scared of heights, Captain?” Seven asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“I suppose you're going to tell me that's illogical?”

Seven smiled slightly and Kathryn squeezed her arm.

“I shouldn't look down is all,” she said and looked up instead. “Oh...”

The sky had gotten darker and the stars had come out.

“Alpha Quadrant stars,” Seven said, following her gaze.

“You remember them from when you were a child?” Kathryn asked softly.

“No, my human memories are...limited. But I have studied your stars in Astrometrics.”

“They're your stars, too, Seven. When we get back-”

The Ferris wheel stopped suddenly with them at the very top.

“Why did we stop?” Seven asked, looking down.

“They do that to let people look around or...well...I had my first kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel like this,” she said, recalling the memory with some amusement.

“I have never been kissed,” Seven said bluntly.

“Really?” Kathryn said, looking up at her in surprise.

“I do not know of anyone who goes around kissing Borg drones, Captain.”

“But you aren't a drone, Seven. You're human, as human as any of us.”

“Would you...” Seven looked away then looked back at her shyly. “Would _you_ kiss me, Captain?”

“Seven,” Kathryn gasped softly, pulling away slightly.

“Please?” Seven asked quietly.

Kathryn stared at her a moment. She looked shy and a faint pink blush stained her cheeks. She reached out and touched Seven's cheek. Her sapphire eyes flickered up to meet hers, and Kathryn knew she was sunk. She couldn't say no to her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Seven's.

Kathryn didn't intend for it to go any further than a brief kiss, but the moment their lips touched Kathryn felt sparks. She gasped into the kiss as Seven's lips moved against hers, capturing her mouth. When Seven's tongue swept across her lower lip, Kathryn gave in to her heart and parted her lips.

Then Seven's tongue was there, in her mouth, kissing her so deeply she felt it all the way down to her toes. It was like a plasma fire running through her veins. She felt Seven's hands move, one on her jaw, one at the back of her head, and Kathryn knew if she didn't stop now she'd end up straddling the blonde on the ride.

“W-wait, Seven. Wait,” she gasped, breaking the kiss. “God...people can see us.”

“It is dark,” Seven murmured, her lips brushing Kathryn's again. The captain couldn't stifle a whimper. She reached up and captured Seven's hands in her own, forcing herself to pull away.

“Just wait,” she whispered.

“But-”

“Shh,” Kathryn said, kissing her hands as the wheel started to move again.

Seven fell silent. When the wheel stopped to let them off, Kathryn let go of her hands.

“Did you feel-?” Seven began as they got off.

“Shh,” Kathryn said, taking one of her hands. “this way.”

Kathryn's heart was pounding as she led Seven through the fair, her mind was racing, though her brain was on cloud nine. She found a barn-like building and led Seven inside. Immediately a hologram activated.

“Welcome to the Bingo Hall-” he began.

“Computer, delete hologram,” Kathryn said, leading Seven through to a back room intended for storage. As soon as they were alone she grabbed Seven and kissed her again.

Seven responded enthusiastically, pushing Kathryn back against the wall. Kathryn moaned into the kiss as Seven eagerly explored her mouth.

“I thought you'd never kissed anyone before?” Kathryn asked, breathing heavily.

“I have not, but I have done _extensive_ research,” Seven said, punctuating each word with a kiss to different spots on her face. When she said 'extensive' she trailed a kiss down her jaw to the soft skin of her throat.

“When?” Kathryn inquired. She shivered slightly as Seven's tongue passed over a tender spot.

“When I first became aware of our _mutual_ attraction.”

“Which was when?” Kathryn asked, trailing her fingers up the back of Seven's neck, to pull her blonde hair out of its efficient twist.

“Stardate 51978, Captain,” Seven said, scraping her teeth lightly along Kathryn's throat.

“Kathryn,” she gasped. “Call me Kathryn.”

“ _Kathryn_ ,” Seven said, her voice a soft growl against her throat. “I think I would prefer we not discuss this now. There are much better uses for my mouth.”

Kathryn whimpered her agreement. She pulled the pins from Seven's hair and insinuated her hands into her blonde tresses, angling her head up for another kiss.

Kathryn felt hyper aware of her own arousal and she wasn't sure how far Seven wanted to take things. It had been too long, she needed to slow things down before-

Seven pressed her harder against the wall, wedging her leg between Kathryn's. Then Seven's hands were beneath her shirt, skimming the skin of her stomach to her breasts. Her nipples hardened and Kathryn let out a groan of desire. Seven began to tug at the tank top.

“I wish to see you, Kathryn,” Seven said, her voice low. “ _Please_.”

 _I can never say no to that_ , Kathryn realized, quickly shedding her outer shirt. Seven pulled the tank top off just as quickly and pinned her back to the wall. She grasped Kathryn's hips and pulled her against her thigh as she began kissing her neck again. When Seven lowered her mouth to her breast, Kathryn's head fell back against the wall.

“My God, Seven,” she gasped as Seven did something with her tongue that made her knees go weak. She grabbed Seven's shoulders for support and the blonde hefted her further up her thigh. Seven grasped her hips, pulling her harder against her. The friction between them, between her jeans and her sex, was overwhelming.

“Seven,” she pleaded. “Seven, Seven...”

She tried to say more but couldn't form the words.

“ _Kathryn_ ,” Seven said, her nipple between her teeth. “Do you know...how long I have wanted this? How I have imagined this?”

Kathryn whimpered again, clutching Seven's shoulders and unceremoniously trying to increase the friction between them.

Seven chuckled and moved her hands to the front of Kathryn's jeans, unfastening them. She moved her leg, holding Kathryn's weight with her Borg hand while sliding the other hand into her jeans, beneath her cotton panties. Kathryn let out a cry as Seven's fingers traveled through her slick folds and pushed into her with two fingers.

“ _Seven_ ,” she whimpered. “ _Please_ , I...I can't wait.”

Seven let out a soft growl against her throat and curled her fingers inside of her, stroking a spot inside of her while simultaneously moving her thumb to her clitoris and caressing it.

Her climax spiked rapidly and came crashing down like a tidal wave. Kathryn clenched her jaw tightly to keep from crying out as she came, hard.

It took longer than usual for Kathryn to come back to herself. When she did Seven let her down slowly. Kathryn braced herself against the wall, breathing hard.

“Undress,” she said when she could speak again. She hadn't meant for it to sound like an order, but things had already moved beyond her control once.

Seven stepped back obediently and reached for the clasp of her biosuit. As she peeled off her biosuit, Kathryn took the opportunity to kick off her boots and removed her jeans and soaked underwear.

When Seven was as naked as she was, Kathryn took a moment to look at her. In the dim light she could see her pale skin, full breasts, a few scattered implants.

“Gorgeous,” Kathryn whispered. “Lie down – unless- I mean, we don't have to do this here, we can go to-”

“No. Here. Now,” Seven said, falling to her knees. “Please.”

“I can't say no to you when you say 'please',” Kathryn said, kneeling in front of her.

“I will bear that in mind,” Seven said with a faint smirk.

“You are even more beautiful when you smile,” she said, taking her face in her hands and kissing her.

Kathryn nudged her back gently until Seven was laying on the floor. She straddled her waist and she heard Seven gasp when she felt her wetness on her skin. Kathryn leaned down to kiss her again.

“You should know, I've never...not with a woman anyway,” Kathryn said, feeling herself blush.

“You do not have to-” Seven began.

“Shh...I want to,” Kathryn assured her, kissing her again. “God knows I've wanted to for...for so long...”

She trailed kisses along Seven's jawline, to the starburst implant that adorned her cheek. She had always imagined kissing her implants, imagined the taste of metal on her tongue. She was surprised to find the metal warm. Seven shivered beneath her and Kathryn kissed the center of the implant.

“Sensitive?” she inquired, looking down at Seven with a smile.

“Very,” she said on exhale.

“I will bear that in mind,” she said teasingly, kissing the implant once more before moving her attention to her breasts.

She took one in each hand, admiring their softness and weight. They were larger than her own with paler pink nipples that pebbled before she ever touched them. And she did touch them, first with her hands then taking one into her mouth. She teased the nipple with her tongue, worried it with her teeth, encouraged by the soft whimpers and moans Seven made.

She left her breasts and moved further south, finding thin metal bands of an abdominal implant. She traced the bands with her tongue and Seven squirmed beneath her.

“Kathryn!” Seven cried when she dipped her tongue into her navel.

“Shh...I doubt these walls are soundproof,” she murmured against her skin.

“S-sorry – _ohh_...”

Kathryn trailed her finger through the blonde curls between her legs, causing Seven to moan. She had never touched another woman before but she knew what she liked, how she liked to be touched. She used her thumb to find Seven's clitoris and traced circles around it with her thumb.

Seven whimpered and Kathryn looked up to see her biting her lip, eyes squeezed shut. Her blonde hair fell in waves around her face. The word Perfection came to mind and so did the word Love.

 _I do love her_ , she realized, moving down between her legs. She kissed the inside of one thigh and trailed her lips across the soft silken skin.

She could smell Seven's arousal, a sort of salty smell that wasn't at all unpleasant. Curious, she ran her tongue along Seven's slit. She weighed the flavor on her tongue and, deciding she liked it, repeated the action.

“K-Kathryn,” Seven whimpered and Kathryn smiled as she used her tongue to find her clitoris. Seven let out a cry but the sound became abruptly muffled. Kathryn glanced up to see Seven had clamped her human hand over her mouth.

Kathryn chuckled, sending vibrations through Seven's clit, causing her hips to jerk erratically. She heard Seven whimper as she teased the swollen bundle of nerves with her tongue. She sucked it into her mouth and heard another muffled cry as she felt Seven's body begin to tremble.

She kept the suction steady and stroked her clit with her tongue until she felt Seven's body go limp. She lifted her heard to see Seven's flushed face, her blonde hair askew, eyes glazed over. She was breathing hard and trembling.

Kathryn came up to kiss her and Seven's eyes focused on her.

“How was that?” Kathryn asked and Seven smiled hazily.

“Incredible, Kathryn.”

“Good...but I want to take you somewhere a little more...sound-proof,” she said with a grin. “Not to mention comfortable. My quarters?”

“Acceptable. Kathryn?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I can't move.”

“Don't worry, I have a solution. Computer – site to site transport to the captain's quarters.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
